


Demonic

by MichiMe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Inspired By Tumblr, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichiMe/pseuds/MichiMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://25.media.tumblr.com/241eca95e557087778be9bdd0cc8a406/tumblr_mrnsavFHrB1rg4pkbo1_r1_500.jpg"></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonic

“No way. Human souls don’t just walk out of Hell and back into their bodies easy,” Ruby explained to the Winchester brothers as they stood in the middle of an abandoned barn. “The sky bleeds, the ground quakes. It’s cosmic. No demon can swing that. Not Lilith. Not anybody.” 

“Then what can?” Sam glanced over at Dean as the elder Winchester spray painted a white symbol on the cement floor. 

“Nothing I’ve ever seen before,” the demon answered fearing what the Winchesters were about to do. “And you’re trying to call it here?” 

“We have traps and talismans from every faith on the globe,” Bobby grumbled as he helped paint symbols on the walls. 

Dean set some equipment down on the table while Bobby worked. He didn’t trust Ruby. The demon might have some pull over his brother right now but Dean didn’t come back to Hell just to lose Sam to some girl. 

“Calling whatever it is here is a stupid idea,” Ruby snapped before she moved out of the way letting Dean paint another symbol. “No one knows what it is. Lilith is scared of it. What makes you think you can handle it?” 

“Stakes, iron, silver, salt, knife,” Dean remarked as he straightened up. “I mean, we’ve pretty much set to catch and kill anything I’ve ever heard of.” 

“And have you heard of this?” Ruby sassed as she crossed her arms over her middle. 

“Well it’s better than standing around and doing nothing,” Dean replied before he picked up a small book and handed it to book. “Let’s ring the dinner ball.” 

Bobby nodded before he moved over to the desk. He took a pinch of powder from one bowl and tossed it into another. Whatever it was began to smoke before Bobby chanted away in Latin. 

Dean, Sam and Bobby sat on tables with their legs dangling off the sides while Ruby leaned against the wall. All four looked terribly bored. 

“We have been here for hours,” Ruby groaned from her seat on the ground. “Are you sure you did it right?”

The older hunter gave the demon a ‘I did it right so shut the hell up you black eyed freak before I send your ass back to Hell in pieces’. 

Before Ruby opened her mouth again, the roof shook with a loud rattling. Several shingles blew off the roof while others flew upward. 

The hunters armed themselves with shotguns and Ruby gripped her knife. The four took a defensive position at the opposite end of the warehouse. 

“What the hell is that?” Dean shouted over the ruckus. 

The door burst open at that and a man dressed in a tan overcoat, a business suit walked in. With each step, the light bulbs exploded shooting sparks and shattered glass. Dean, Bobby, and Sam opened fire sending round after round into the man but none phase. The man continued forward until he stood right in front of Dean. 

“Who are you?” Dean growled staring down the man. 

The man smirked before he answered. “I’m the one that gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition.” 

Ruby rushed forward and stabbed the man in the chest 

“Foolish little demon,” he purred before he pulled the knife like it didn’t bother him at all. He turned and stabbed Ruby in the gut. “Didn’t Lilith teach you anything, little one? Never fight something stronger than you.” 

Bobby and Sam attacked. Without looking at either hunter, the man grabbed Bobby’s weapon, pulled him forward, and touched two fingers to hunter’s forehead. Bobby crumpled to the ground before Sam had a chance.

“I wouldn’t do that,” Castiel warned Sam before he turned. Black tendrils grew under his skin from his neck to the side of his face. “You are not going to do anything.” 

Sam dropped like a stone.

Dean rushed over and checked his brother for a pulse. “What did you do?” He looked up and glared at the man. 

“Your brother and friend are alive,” the man explained calmly as he walked around Dean’s crouched form. 

“Who are you?” Dean questioned trying to figure out just what he was up against. 

“Castiel,” the man answered easily.

“What are you?” 

“One of the oldest ones,” Castiel answered with a proud, wide grin. “Stronger than Lilith and older than Hell itself.”

“Get the hell out of here. No such thing.” Dean sneered as he circled Castiel.

“That’s your problem, Dean, you have no faith.” Thunder boomed nearby before lighting flashed indoors. Black, shadowy, tentacle like wings appeared on Castiel’s back while black vine tendrils crept over the sides of his face. The light faded making the wings disappear but the tendrils remain. 

“Why rescue me from Hell if you’re some badass demon?” 

“Because I need a second in command,” Castiel answered with a sly grin. “And I don’t want Hell. I want everything.” 

Dean’s eyes widened at that. “What the hell?” 

Castiel stepped up to Dean and touched his face. “And you were such a worthy prize.” 

Dean gasped as his eyes widened and went black. Castiel turned Dean into a demon with a simple touch. 

“I’ll do the same to your brother and friend,” Castiel whispered in Dean’s ear. “I need to build an army and who better to be my generals?”


End file.
